Claim Your Prize
by Habit
Summary: Cana lost a drinking contest and she was determined to get revenge. By any means necessary. It just so happens that a certain drunken fighter stumbles into her neighborhood and she challenges him to ANOTHER drinking contest. This one with interesting rules. Will she win, and have her revenge? Or will she lose and have to pay the drunken piper?


**A/N: Another FT, this one featuring Cana and Bacchus. Enjoy, and remember, I don't own Fairy Tail or the affiliated characters!**

* * *

><p>Cana was irritable when she didn't get alcohol. Walking down the sidewalk, she sighed and looked up at the sky. It was nearing sunset and already she'd been run out of the guild. She shook her head with a sigh. "How was I supposed to know she'd take me seriously. Stupid Mirajane, thinking I was actually serious when I teased her about wanting to kiss that oaf she calls a boyfriend." She grumbled. Sighing, she stretched as she passed an alleyway. Noise had her looking over but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, nothing up until a hand came straight at her.<p>

With a startled yelp, she jumped back, her cards infused with magic and ready to do damage. An obnoxious, hiccupping giggle had Cana arching a brow. "Oi! Nee-chan! Fancy meeting you here!*hic*" Cana's eyes narrowed on the man stumbling out of the alley. He was definitely intoxicated, but that's what made him most dangerous. He wasn't nicknamed 'The Drunken Falcon' for nothing. Cana snorted and put her cards away. He was no threat to _her_.

"Bacchus, you idiot." She grumbled and turned to walk away. A hand on her wrist had her glaring at him.

"Awww, don *hic* be like that, Nee-chan!" She gasped when she took a good look at him. He was bleeding in several places and he was cut up all to hell.

"Bacchus, what the hell _happened_ to you?" She noticed him drunkenly quirk his brow before looking at himself.

"Huh…I'm bleedin'." She noticed that cocky grin appear on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"I can _see_ that, oh wise one." She quipped sarcastically She noticed the hand on her wrist loosen slightly and she looked at him. "What I want to know is how? And why?" She noticed him look at her with confusion before his smirk came back.

"Don't remember. Hey Nee-chan, *hic* wanna grab a drink with me?" Cana's eyebrow twitched in irritation that he kept calling her nee-chan. He _was_ technically older than her, thanks to the seven year time freeze on Tenrou.

"Keep calling me Nee-chan and I'm going to beat you to death myself." She grumbled before attempting to pull away. She heard his wild chuckling and looked back at him.

"Oooohhh, Nee-chan's gonna get rough! _Wild_! I like it!" Cana clenched her teeth, about to say something when a thought struck her. A feline smile graced her lips.

"Oi, jiji! Let go of my arm!" Smug satisfaction curled through her when she noticed his slightly open mouth, his red eyes slightly widened in shock.

"Did you just call me jiji? *hic*" Cana bit her lip to stifle her laugh.

"Yeah, what of it?" She smirked internally seeing his mouth open a bit more, shock coloring his entire face. Cana was about to pull away from him when she suddenly found herself tipped upside down, her stomach resting on Bacchus' shoulder. "Hey! Put me down, you moron! Bacchus!" She gasped when she felt his hands on her ass, groping as he cackled maniacally.

"I'll show _you_ who's an old man! *hic* Wait till I find a decent bar in this town! I'll drink you under the table, Nee-chan!" Cana started struggling, not too happy about his hands, which seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Bacchus, you idiot! I have more alcohol at my place! That's why I was heading home! And _stop_ calling me Nee-chan! You're older than me!" She started kicking and beating at his chest as he laughed at her more, spinning slightly this way and that.

"Which way, Nee-chan! Which way to the al~co~holllllllll!" Cana chuckled at his enthusiasm and shook her head before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Don't call me Nee-chan! And take a left up here. It's the third house on the right, second floor, Apartment 6." She yelped as he took off. Bastard was faster than he'd looked on that lachryma screen.

* * *

><p>Cana eyed her 'guest' warily. He'd gone about snooping in every corner of her apartment before he'd settled in and let her bandage him. What, did he think she was going to ambush him? She snorted delicately. Not likely. She didn't need nor <em>want<em> help getting revenge on _this_ mage. Her eyes narrowed on him before she smirked sinisterly. "Hey Bacchus!" She noticed him turn, his cheeks redder than before, and she smiled innocently. "I've got a _special_ reserve…wanna taste?" She noticed one brow shoot up before he gave her that shit eating grin again.

"My soul's _trembling_ with the prospect of a challenge! Bring it on, Nee-chan!" Her eyes flashed and she stood quickly, her hands slamming on the table in front of her.

"I told you, moron…_don't_ call me Nee-chan! You're _older_ than me!" She hissed and turned, walking to her closet. She undid the magical locks she'd installed to keep potential burglars from stealing her precious alcohol. She opened the door and light spilled in, illuminating the picture she'd had for years of Gildarts. She smiled gently but squeaked when she felt warm breath on her shoulder.

"Oho…so you _like_ older men, is that it?" She stiffened and turned murderous eyes to him.

"That's my _father_, you idiot." She hissed and elbowed him in the gut, sending him staggering back a few paces. She grabbed a black bottle with no label and shut the door, locking it back. She grumbled and glared at the man who was less than five years older than her. She'd heard, after their initial encounter, that Bacchus was young for such an accomplished, not to mention _powerful,_ mage. Something deep inside her warmed and she frowned. Was she getting turned on by this cocky moron?

Shaking it off, she walked over to her kitchen counter and grabbed two small shot glasses. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed him staring up at her ceiling, waiting for her to return with the promised 'special reserve'. She looked down at the deathly black bottle and smirked slightly. She'd gotten _this_ bottle of booze on a job several years back and had only ever taken half shots out of it…and for good reason. This stuff was the most potent drink she'd ever tasted…and it crept up on you.

Sighing, she knew that this would be the last round unless she could make him pass out. She'd even set up recording lachryma so that he couldn't cheat. Biting her lip, she just hoped that her mild tolerance to this stuff would give her the upper hand. She turned and headed to the table, sitting across from him once more. She noticed him look over at her, that shitty grin of his back with a vengeance.

"Your old man, huh? Kinda touchy about it, aintcha?" Cana glared and then sighed.

"Considering that he didn't even know I existed until recently, yeah…I am." She noticed his smirk drop, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Didn't…know?" Cana rolled her eyes and looked away.

"My mother was one of many lovers he'd taken over the years, but she was also the only woman he'd ever loved enough to marry. My mother refused to take his last name because she didn't want to be targeted by his enemies. I was born after he took off on one of those ridiculous 'Hundred Year Missions' he likes to take up." She looked away, not wanting Bacchus to see her sadness. She'd always wondered…but now that he knew about her, he'd spilled everything he'd felt for her mother, everything he felt for _her_. She was _his_ child, flesh of his flesh, and that meant everything to her.

She gasped when she felt lips on her neck and then a rumble at her back. "So you're the daughter of the infamous Gildarts Clive. Have to say, I'm impressed Nee-chan." She shrugged away from him, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"You'll be more impressed when I win this drinking contest, asshole!" She noticed him arch a brow, his smirk turning almost crazed.

"Wild woman! I love it! Makes my _soul_ tremble!" She rolled her eyes at his nonsense and put the shot glasses down. She glared at him and he chuckled, removing himself from behind her and sitting across from her accordingly. She removed the stopper and poured half a shot for each of them. The liquid that came out was thick, like honey, and smelled just as sweet. She noticed Bacchus' nose twitch before he got a giddy look on his face. Cana corked the bottle back and put her hand on her shot.

"I'm going to warn you now, Bacchus…this stuff ain't something I'd pull out for just any old reason." She noticed his eyes hood and he leaned towards her a bit.

"Well ain't that romantic. Got a thing for me, Nee-chan?" Cana growled and picked up her shot. Bacchus did as well. She tossed hers back, the warmth hitting the back of her throat and washing down like liquid sunshine. The sweetness hid it's dangerous bite. She watched with a dazed look as Bacchus threw his shot back and just looked at her, seemingly unfazed. Pouring another half shot for them both, she smiled internally. Three shots was her limit for this stuff. If he wasn't out in three shots, she was seriously screwed.

She tipped her head back, the warm honey-like liquid spilling past her lips and bursting through her body like sunshine. With a gasp, she looked at him. "One…" She whispered, wondering if the alcohol was creeping up on him yet. If anything, he seemed to be getting more excited. She poured another half shot and raised her shot glass to him. He chuckled and threw his shot back first. Cana followed and immediately poured another. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy. She was panting now, her chest heaving with the burn of drunkenness and a strange twinge of arousal. Without thinking too much, she tossed back the shot. "Two…" She managed to pant out.

She noticed him shifting slightly, like he was sitting on hot coals or something. She noticed the sweat beading on his brow and she smirked. He returned it and ran his eyes over her perversely. Way past caring about him looking at her, she poured another half shot and locked eyes with him. He held his shot up to her before tossing it back. He made a small noise of enjoyment before looking at her, waiting for her to take the shot. She threw it back and squeezed her eyes shut. One more and she'd be toast. Her entire body felt hot and needy. Damn him for his tolerance! She shakily poured the last half shot she knew she'd be able to stand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tilting her head back, she wondered if she'd win or lose at this point, because he seemed even more inhumanly tolerant to alcohol than her. "Three…" She murmured as the drunkenness took her.

* * *

><p>Cana moaned and blinked several times. The sounds of crickets had her shifting, trying to figure out where she was. Moonlight spilled in suddenly, as clouds shifted, and Cana noticed there were beer bottles everywhere, a few wine bottles, and even three sake bottles. But it was the shining black bottle on her table that caught her attention. There was a hand on it. She managed to get to her feet, shakily, and noticed it was Bacchus. She stumbled to her recording lachryma and replayed it. She watched as she and Bacchus threw back shots. Cana rested her head on the table, panting, while Bacchus attempted to pour himself another shot. He managed it, but only barely. He looked at her as her dark eyes shone in the quickly receding sun. His smile turned lewd.<p>

_"Too bad, Nee-chan. Looks like I win again."_ Cana bit her lip and kept watching.

_"Only…if you…take…that shot…"_ Cana's breathing hitched. She sounded breathless…almost like she was aroused.

_"I could just wait till you pass out."_ Cana noticed his eyes drooping in the recording. Those three shots were quickly catching up with him, though he was totally unawares.

_"S'wrong?"_ Cana blushed at the panting in her voice. _"Scared…be beat…by me?"_ Cana noticed Bacchus' lips purse before a wicked smirk lit his face.

_"I take this shot, I'm going to bend you over this table and _fuck_ you 'til you pass out."_ Cana blushed and put her hands to her mouth. The drunk her at the table just laughed.

_"Won't…take much…"_ She noticed excitement and arousal cloud Bacchus' eyes and he looked at the shot. She noticed him frown, almost like he couldn't make his body obey.

_"Wh-what?"_ His body started shaking and Cana bit her lip. Her laugh rang out in the recording.

_"I'm…surprised…you lasted this…long…"_ Cana was totally enraptured by what she was watching. She could see Bacchus fighting something inside his own body…most likely himself.

_"Ch…"_ Cana noticed the muscles in his neck and arms stand out. She heard her own chuckle over the recording.

_"Amber Moon…Full…only drink…that three shots…knocks…me on my ass…"_ She was giggling in the recording as Bacchus' hand tightened on the bottle, trying to force his body into obeying. _"I…win…"_ She cooed before the recording ran out. Cana stared at the recording. She…won? She _won?_ She smiled and turned, gasping as she found Bacchus standing behind her, a drunken blush still on his face.

"Amber Moon Full, huh?" He hummed as he caged her between his body and the wall. Cana gasped at the sweet smell coming from him. Had he? He seemed to notice her confusion because he held up a shot glass…an _empty_ shot glass. Cana's eyes widened as she stared at it. "I never specified _when_ I had to take that last shot. Time to collect my prize." The purr of his voice was lost as he buried his face against her neck, his teeth scraping deliciously.

Cana gasped and brought her hands up, about to push him away, when he grabbed both her hands and swung her around, her back to him. She yelped when she felt him press his hips against her backside, his arousal already evident. She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts, groping as he leaned over her, pressing her down ever so slightly. She could feel him pulling her pants down. She tried to formulate a protest in her mind, which only came out partially. "B-Bacc~AHHH!" Her cry was met with a purr and a smirk, his hands running over every inch of her bared skin.

"I'm going to make good on what I told you...took the shot…now I'm going to bend you over that table and _fuck_ you 'til you _pass out_." His hot breath on her ear had her biting her lip, his wandering hands making her cry out. He chuckled wickedly, at least until she brought her head up and slammed it into his face. He yelped and grabbed his nose, staunching the bleeding, as Cana raced towards her door. She was not going to admit defeat and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him have his way with her!

She turned to assess the situation and gasped as he shoved her against the wall by her door. He had an aroused spark in his eyes. "WILD! Like it rough! Fuck, this is gonna feel so good!" He then pressed his lips excitedly to her throat and began sucking hard enough to make her cry out in shock. He wasn't _hurting_ her, but his excitement was astonishing. She'd likely broken his nose and he was getting _excited_ by it? She was about to berate him when he lifted her up by her now naked thighs, using his hips to keep her pinned against the wall. She gasped, which allowed him to kiss her deeply, his tongue reaching deep to taste her.

Cana bit him, making him yelp and pull back as she glared up at him. He just chuckled, wiping faint traces of blood from his mouth. Cana blushed when she felt his arousal throb against her core. What was up with this guy? Did he _enjoy_ the pain she was causing him? She gasped when he reached out and gripped her top, ripping it to expose her breasts. She was about to hit him again when his mouth closed over her nipple, causing her to cry out and arch against him. Her body began trembling as his hand closed over her other breast, tweaking the nipple and making her cry out even more.

She heard a satisfied chuckle and blushed, knowing he was proud at having quelled her, however temporary it may be. She hissed and reached to grab his little hair…thingy - what was that anyway, a fashion statement? - but his free hand caught both her wrists and pinned them above her head. She attempted to squirm, but that just made him bite her nipple harder, making her blush and squirm. She cried out again, her eyes closing when he pinched her other nipple. His warm breath on her ear made her whimper. "Fuck, you feel so good, can't wait to see what you feel like on the inside-" She cut him off by growling and glaring.

"If you call me Nee-chan, I'm _going_ to kill you." She heard his chuckle before she felt his deft finger on her panties. She gasped and her eyes met his, her lips slightly parted while his held a smug smirk.

"Alright…doll." He whispered right before ripping her panties off. She protested, as that was one of her favorite pair of panties. His chuckle drowned her out as he pressed his lips tightly to hers. She could feel shifting and then scalding heat was coming from…down there. She gasped and broke the kiss as she felt his fingers delving inside her. She bit her lip against any noises of pleasure she may make, but he was having none of that. He did something and her head hit the wall, her back arching as she cried out in pleasure. He chuckled before a groan came from him and then she felt it…that heat again. She screamed as he thrust up, scoring her tight channel with unnerving accuracy.

She felt him shifting and suddenly he was pressed more tightly against her, her legs hitched higher and her arms fell from his grasp as he supported her weight against the wall. He was murmuring as well. "W-wild! So tight…_fuck_…hot and wet…hah…" She blushed and buried her face against his neck, pleasure outweighing anger at this point. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, helping him support her weight as he drilled into her. His thrusts were hard, deep, and very precise. It was almost like he had a diagram of her body and knew just where to hit.

She jolted straight up when a particularly fast and hard thrust hit something deep inside her, making her shriek. Her nails dug into his shoulders and back, leaving bloody crescents in their wake. She felt him shudder and then felt as if they were moving. She gasped as he slammed her on the table, still thrusting into her with the same fervor. She groaned slightly and noticed him hesitate. She was dazed and too aroused to fully understand what was happening until she felt him pull out of her. An involuntary whimper escaped her and he chuckled, sounding drunk. She grunted as he turned her so that her upper body rested on the table. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes glazed and her mind dulled.

She moaned when she felt his tongue lick up to her shoulder from mid back. She screamed when he slammed back into her, this time penetrating her from behind. He could reach deeper this way…use more of his strength for thrusting instead of supporting her against the wall. She gasped and her face pressed against the table as he gave her a few more hard thrusts. She could feel his hands smoothing over her ass, up her hips to her back. She moaned when he leaned down and licked her again, this time up her spine to the nape of her neck. Her inner muscles fluttered and she heard him choke. She looked at him over her shoulder and noticed his eyes rolling back in pleasure at the sensations her body gave him.

Cana blushed and pushed back against him, seating his impressive length more fully into her and making him hiss in approval. She then contracted her most intimate muscles, making him growl something as he leaned against her, his chest meeting her back. She lifted to her tip toes and then bucked back against him, making him shout in ecstasy. She moaned as she felt him put more of his weight on her as he leaned over, thrusting so fast and so hard that he was reaching deep inside her to that place from before.

She screamed her pleasure, not caring about being quiet anymore. Her hazy brain processed the presence of his arms on either side of her head as he pounded into her, his short fingernails digging shallow trenches into her kitchen table. She wrapped her hands around his forearms, her nails digging deeply as she used him to anchor herself. She felt his length pulse inside her as he yelped at the feel of her nails. Her clawing at his forearms was turning him on? He really was a strange man. Even more strange was his cooing noise. "Hurts so goo~oood." When her body shuddered, letting them both know she was close, she gasped as he turned her back onto her back. His eyes glazed and wide, his pupils pinpoints. "I want to see it…I want to see that glorious moment when you go _wild_."

She would have scolded him had her body not chosen that moment to surrender to the pleasure. Her mouth opened wide, her eyes squeezing shut tightly as every muscle in her body seized. Her inner muscles contracted tightly, pulling his stiff length even further into her, almost like her womb was opening up to let him in. She let out an ear piercing, pleasured scream, her nails raking his back to the point he hissed. Her knees drew up on either side of him, tightening around him as her hips thrashed, pressing tightly against his. Her ankles were crossed over his still clothed backside.

His brow arched, that shitty grin on his face as he watched her climax. At least until she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, moaning erotically. His body reacted before he could stop it and he snapped upright, his head thrown back. His lips tightened, almost forming an 'o' as he came, his hips slamming against her with each powerful pulse. "Ooo~hhh _yeah!_" He moaned. Cana smirked and contracted her muscles tightly, her own arrogant smirk playing over her swollen lips. He gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head as more pleasure slammed into him. _"FUCK!"_ he shouted and nearly collapsed on her, his forehead resting against her breast as he started thrusting quickly into her again, making her previously tapering orgasm flare to new life. She screamed again as he moaned against her chest.

* * *

><p>Weary eyes opened to find a note sitting in front of them. Arching a brow, the person reached over to read the note. A snort and then light chuckle left the occupant, who merely put the note down and rolled over in bed as the note fluttered to the ground. In neat, scrawling handwriting, the note read:<p>

_There's food on the table if you're hungry. You should probably take a bath or something 'cause you're gonna be sore as hell if you don't. Had to check in at the guild this morning, so I'll see you around sometime, eh? Oh, and by the way, I won. Check the lachryma if you don't believe me. Anyways, I have claimed my prize. Don't bother looking for your underwear. I have them._

_~Cana Alberona_

_P.S. If you're still there when I get back, get ready for round three._

The figure in bed twitched as if sudden realization hit them and the figure dropped out of bed, hissing as sore muscles protested. He grumbled at the fact she'd been right about the sore muscles. His nose twitched and he looked over at the table to find a bit of food there. He arched a brow and looked over at the pile of clothes by the bed. He could see the clothes he'd shed last night before crawling into bed with her and the clothes he'd stripped from her when he'd been…his breathing hitched as he noticed something.

He made his way to the pile and picked up the small lachryma vid. His mouth dropped open as a video started playing. Cana was straddling him, screwing his brains out! And he was passed out! He checked the time stamp and groaned. She was right…he'd told her he was going to screw her till she passed out, but he'd over done it and she'd turned the tables on him, so to speak. He chuckled and shook his head. He'd won the drinking contest, but she'd beaten him at his own bet. "Round three, huh?" He chuckled and looked at the clock. "It's gonna be _wild!_" He growled and got up to take a shower. He couldn't be sore when she got back. She'd just rub that in his face…hopefully along with some other things!


End file.
